grand_line_one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Klimlor Ferny
"Whatcha need. I can help!" Personality Caring, Calm, but also has a silly trickster way about him. Appearance Klimlor has messy blue hair, and stands about 5-feet 7-inches tall. His build is slim, but not skinny. He is 19-years old. Commonly seen wearing a straw hat with a blue stripe. Backstory Klimlor had a normal life up until he was age 13. His parents were killed in a violent battle between a group of pirates and Marines. Having his family torn from him he lived a meager life, watching and observing the lives of people. Unhappy with what he saw he decided to be the one to make things change! (Link to story)http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1ie866/week_3_sidequest_choices_doors/cb48uuv Fighting Style A cautious fighter, Klimlor rarely jumps head first into a fight. He prefers to learn what he can as quickly as he can and execute with efficency. Though if the situation presents itself it is not uncommon to find him in the middle of a fray to protect someone he cares about. Equipment 'History' Captain of the Staffstraw Pirates Dancing Lawn: '''Klimlor was late to arrive for the festival but that didnt stop him from immedeatly jumping into the fun. It did not last long however before the port was attacks and the blame led to the crimson pirates. After speaking with Kimochi he decided to go after the Crimson Pirates and discover the true motives behind their supposed attacks. Going to the bar to gather what information he could about rumors of quick treasues to fund his ship Klimlor met Raphael D Bloon whom had recently escaped from slavers. The two agreed to help eachother with their troubles (Klimlor needing a ship and Raphael with his slaver issue). The two parted ways temporarily to simultaniously complete their goals. Klimlor left for Sakiin on rumors of Treasure. Though he ran into trouble in a western town on the way. Unable to convince the 5 men from murdering another klimlor lept into an angry attack Knocking two men out with a single blow! The men gathered their wounded and rushed off before klimlor could stop them. '''Sakiin: Klimlor arrived in Sakiin only to discover the treasure mentioned to him was that Sakiin was home to a large gold mine. Annoyed Klimlor talked to an ex miner who claimed the conditions in the mine were horrible. When questioned why the profits did not go back into the poor looking town he was provided with a mysterious location in the mountains told that the operation was corrup and that most of the gold was sent there. Klimlor set out to the location hoping to put a better use to the gold than lineing some rich mans pockets. (To be continued?) Side Quests: Klimlor discovered a letter and was transported to some kind of tourny where the goal was to climb the levels of the pyramid. Klimlor accepted the challange and was thrust into the game. Chosing a path at random Klimlor encounted a trap that lifted him high into the air and then began to slowly drop the floor from underneath him. Klimlor used his staff to vault himself ahead of the death trap and to safety... (To be continued)